How to Confess
by Night Kaida
Summary: Neji has a crush, but doesn't know how to admit it, so Tenten decides to help him out. One-shot NejiTen


**How to Confess**

"What's wrong?"

Neji looked up at Tenten as he heard her voice.

"It's nothing."

Although unsatisfied with his answer, she shrugged it off and continued eating her dumplings, which Neji was thankful for.

Soon after, they left the shop and headed towards the training field. It was a daily routine they had. In the morning they trained with Gai and Lee, ate lunch, and then trained with each other. They trained in a large clearing they had found, so no one outside of Team Gai would interfere.

Focusing on the fight, Neji dodged another kunai, sending it flying with his sixty-four palm strike before the paper bomb attached could go off.

Quickly, he rounded on her, knowing she would appear behind him. As soon as he saw her, he struck her in the stomach, sending her flying across the field.

Neji waited for a moment, waited for her to get back up, but she didn't budge. Slowly, he made his way over towards her as she lay still.

"Tenten? Are you okay?"

Silence. He noticed she wasn't breathing.

Suddenly panicking, he kneeled next to her, rolling her onto her side. As soon as he did, he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder.

"Gotcha!" Tenten hissed with a smirk.

Neji stared at the kunai lodged in his shoulder before glaring at his partner.

Noticing how deep the wound was, Tenten gasped. "I'm so sorry Neji! I didn't mean for it to hurt you that bad!"

Neji let out a sigh and took a seat under a nearby tree, signaling a break. "Dammit Tenten..." he muttered, "don't do that. I was worried."

"Sorry..." she looked guiltily at her feet, hands behind her back.

"It's alright," he said, looking away, "just don't do it again."

Tenten gave a small nod before kneeling beside him. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a roll of bandages.

"Since I can't learn medical ninjutsu, I figured I could still help by treating people's wounds," she explained, noticing his curious glance, "it's the least I could do to help. Hold still, this might hurt for a second."

Neji did as instructed as she dislodged the kunai from his shoulder. He winced as he felt a shock of pain, but didn't move.

"Now take off your shirt."

Pulling the bloody cloth over his head, Neji placed his shirt on the ground next to him as Tenten began wrapping the bandages around his chest and shoulder.

"Is that too tight?" she asked after tying the ends.

Neji shook his head. "It's good. Thanks."

She sat down next to him, leading her head back against the tree and closing her eyes.

The Hyuuga relaxed against the tree, enjoying the silent peacefulness.

"What's on your mind?" It was more of a demand then a question.

Neji looked at her in surprise. "What?"

Tenten turned her head to glare at him. "I'm not an idiot Neji, I know something's bothering you." She knew perfectly well that her teammate wouldn't normally let his guard down, no matter how badly she was injured. "Now tell me what's wrong."

He remained silent.

"Dammit, Hyuuga!" she suddenly spat, "I always tell you everything, and you can't even tell me what's bothering you?! Not even once?"

"Well..." he began as she knew she had won, "there's... a girl I like..." He glanced at her just in time to see something flicker in her eyes, but it was gone in an instant, leaving him to wonder if he had just imagined it.

"Oh, I get it," she gave him a smile "what's she like?" She got the feeling he didn't want to say any names.

He paused, unsure what to say. "She's... smart, strong, kind, funny... and beautiful."

"Sounds like someone was finally able to melt the ice cube's heart!" she giggled, which was answered by a glare. "Well how about I help you ask her out?"

Neji blushed and looked at her in surprise. "S-Sure."

"Okay, what does she like?"

"Well, I know she likes dango, her friends and teammates, and hot chocolate on rainy days."

Tenten thought for a moment. "Hmm... why don't you try asking her out for some dango?"

"I'm having trouble asking her out, that's the problem, Tenten."

"I mean as friends. Then you can pay and walk around together so she gets the feeling it's a date!"

Neji shook his head. "She's too stubborn to let me pay and we already walk together sometimes."

"Then what about asking one of her friends to tell her? Like it's a rumor sort of?"

"The entire village would know in three seconds flat."

She chuckled. "Okay, maybe not... how about walking her home in the rain or inviting her over for some cocoa?"

"In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a drought. And if she came over, I doubt Hiashi would be happy."

"True..." she sighed in defeat. "Well I don't know then... have you tried just asking her?"

Neji shook his head, "I don't know what to say..."

Tenten stood up and offered him a hand. "Just tell her how you feel. Try it on me."

Without responding, Neji let her help him up. He paused for a moment, trying to gather the words into his head. "Tenten..." he began hesitantly, "you mean the world to me... you're smart, kind, funny, beautiful... and... I really like you... will you go out with me?" he had been looking at the ground the whole time, feeling heat rise to his cheeks, but met her gaze for the last part.

His blush disappeared as she let out a little squeal, reminding him of Ino. He never imagined Tenten to be into romance.

"That was perfect!" she sang, "there's no way she can say no! Now go tell her!"

Neji smirked. "I just did."

Tenten opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out.

"There's way you can say no, right?" he repeated in a smug tone.

She stared at him stupidly for a moment before bursting into laughter.

Neji frowned, worried she was laughing at him. All the confidence she had given him was gone.

"You're right," she finally said, "there's no way I could," She walked up and hugged him, letting her head rest on his shoulder. "and no way I would."

Neji paused for a moment before placing his own arms around her. "I love you, Tenten..." he murmured.

Tenten pulled away and smiled up at him, her eyes shining. "I've always loved you, Neji." she replied before pulling him into a kiss.

**My first one-shot! :D**

**Been meaning to write a one-shot for a while but never had any ideas...**

**And for once idk what to say here, so just tell me what u think! :D**


End file.
